


you gave me the best memories (and now you are one)

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, kind of angsty i guess, mentions of Ponyhead and Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: She misses the feeling of dangerous adventures and demon boys, and Marco is just there to listen.





	you gave me the best memories (and now you are one)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of unsatisfied with this one, but hey it will do. Anyways in the episode, "Blood Moon Ball" Marco already has prior knowledge about Tom so I wrote how Star would've told Marco.

She traces her fingers along the edge of a red headband, little horns sculpted into it to create the illusion of devil horns. Marco watches with close eyes as he watches her repeat this tracing motion, her eyes focused on a movie playing before them as she laughs along and smiles with it. However he cannot concentrate on the movie, thus thinking about that simple devil horned headband that she holds carefully in her hands. She had torn her dresses, had her boots scratched up like the skin on her body after inter dimensional adventures, and yet she took care of this little devil horned hairband like it was a crown of her family's to be worn. Star was reckless, but never with the simple accessory.

"Marco, that one was really funny! This one's my favorite so far, what other movies do you want to watch?"

Her voice took him out of the trance that was her hands, and he smiled slightly back because she was the sun and she always said every movie she saw was her favorite. However he shrugged his shoulders, feigning a yawn to pretend he was tired, when in reality his mind was scattered. "No thanks Star, I'm fine really. Besides I have to sleep early for Miss Skullnick's math test tomorrow." He lied, but when she gave him that confused look he knew she had him caught, he never was a good liar. "Um, Marco, it's a Friday night, you ok?" Her big eyes stared into his, this was her way of getting people to tell the truth with those big blue puppy eyes of hers, and of course they worked on Marco. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you, but please no more movies I'm kind of done with them. Anyways I know it's something dumb to get worked up about but I wanted to ask you about your headband. You wear them like a crown and never get them dirty or ripped, you take care of them unlike most of your things no offense. Are they like a family heirloom or something? A gift from Ponyhead?" He asked, and he watched the hearts on her cheeks flash a red, her cheeks rosy before she shook her head quickly, and noticed a small smile fall on her lips before twirling a blonde hair on her finger with the headband in another hand.

"No, Tom gave it to me actually!"

She said softly, her hearts sparkling and dancing on her cheeks, for a moment her heart ablaze. She realized her mistake though when she remembered Tom was not hers, and that her biggest secret from Marco was out, and she looked up with wide eyes at him as if he were a ghost. "Who's Tom?" Marco questioned carefully, and Star gripped her headband harder, questioning if she should lie to him, brush him off as a friend but she was a terrible liar like him, that she knew just like the fact that he had already seen her hearts sparkle on her cheeks. She sighed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking awkwardly back up at Marco.

"Tom is, my ex boyfriend."

She whispered, and she saw Marco's eyes dazzle with surprise and his cheeks flush. "Wait, what you've dated someone before? Like a boyfriend you kiss? Where's this guy from?" He questioned, in awe from her experience of dating in which Marco utterly lacked on. "Yeah, um, like a boyfriend you kiss haha. We dated for like a year, but broke up like a couple months ago before I turned 14. He's from the underworld actually." She rushed her response out and watched Marco's face go from awe to confusion. "The underworld? What do you mean by that?" She blushed red as she leaned back into the pillows on the couch. "It means exactly how it sounds, he's a three eyed demon from hell. And a real jerk too." She huffed out, face flushed red and lips curled in a frown. She picked at the horns on her headband, closed her eyes softly. She tried to remember a goth demon boy with three eyes and unruly pink hair, tried remembering memories of a wild life of 13 before a life here on Earth, tried to a remember a boy who's smile lit up the stars like her.

"Oh, well wow. I don't really know what to say. Was he mean to you?" Marco questioned, voice as quite as a whisper as if he were treading through some dangerous emotional minefields, and he really was when Star's eyes went watery and she stoked the headband lightly with her thumbs. "Kind of. He never meant it though I guess, he just, I don't know, he just had a really bad anger problem. I couldn't handle it so I broke up with him, sometimes he even calls me on my mirror." Star sighs at that, rubs away small tears before forcing a small laugh. "He's so hellbent on us getting back together I guess. I miss him though, even if he's a dumb demon jerk." She laughs it off, and grins at the headband in her hands, grazes her fingers over it for the millionth time that night.

"I wear these because it reminds me of the start of fun adventures with him, and how many more fun adventure's I'll make with you. I always liked him and his horns, so he gave me this so we could match. I miss when he was like that, if he wasn't so angry and such a butthead all the time maybe we would've stayed together and you and him would've been friends. He's really nice when he's not a butt."

She smiles at that, smiles at Marco, and for that first time in that night she places the headband in her hair, even though she's well aware she will be sleeping soon. "Maybe it was for the better you two broke up then, some people aren't always meant to be together forever." Marco says it like it's a fact, and Star nods along because she trusts anything Marco says. "Yeah, you're right with that. I wish we hadn't ended badly though, he always gave me the best memories, all I want for him is to get over me and for us to be friends." She leans on Marco's shoulder for comfort, happy that he doesn't move because he understands. "Well, maybe eventually one day you will be friends again with a stalker demon ex boyfriend." He presses a finger to her cheek and smiles, glad to see her grin back and her mood goes back to her bubbly self, and he's happy she's happy and opened up to him. "Hey! He's not that much of a stalker." She laughs, before her eyes flutter to a close and she snuggles against Marco and the pillows.

"Hmm maybe you're right Marco, maybe we should sleep. You can dream about Jackie and I can dream about my old adventures with a demon boy!" She says cheekily, and Marco rolls his eyes at that before leaning against her side.

"I'm always right, Star, just don't wake me up with your giggles about kissing demon boys." He laughs against her hair, and she pinches his thigh and he yelps, before she leans into him and she's out cold with her red horn pressing against Marco's cheek.

And all he can do is pray that Star doesn't end up with stupid demon boys and that he has the strength to stand up against them.

Because she's his best friend and Star deserves the world and all it's glittering stars.


End file.
